Invincible Vol 1 71
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 71 |Event = Invincible: Viltrumite War |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = The Viltrumite War, Part 1 |Image = cover-invincible-71.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = FCO Plascencia |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = FCO Plascencia |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sina Grace |PreviousIssue = Invincible Returns! |Synopsis1Header = THE VILTRUMITE WAR BEGINS! |Quotation = No. Not him. How? |Speaker = Invincible (Mark Grayson) |Synopsis1 = Mark and the Guardians of the Globe are fighting off a Flaxan invasion. Mark gets a call from Eve for their Invincible Inc. business. Eve tells Mark that she needs him in a mall, but Mark says that he occupied and asks that she send Oliver. Robot reveals to Brit that the Flaxans age at a rapid rate on Earth and time moves slower in the Flaxan dimension. Robot summons a larger drone and destroys their tank, revealing the device that blocks their aging effects. Robot sees the Flaxans as a threat and decides that in order to stop them, he must go in their dimension. He and Amanda go to the dimension and the portal closes behind them, despite Brit’s attempt of dissuasion. Mark calls Eve to inform her that the Flaxan invasion is over. Eve informs Mark that she sent Oliver to take of the Lizard League at the mall which he had done so easily. scientists attempt to trace back the signal, but the portal leaves no signature. Meanwhile, Nolan Grayson and Allen attempt to find Tech Jacket (Zack Thompson). Nolan tells Allen that he doesn’t wish to see his wife because it would bring up to many bad memories. They fly to his house and Allen knocks on the door and his neighbor tells him where he is, shocked by him not being surprised their appearance. Allen and Nolan fly to the space station and greet the surprised Zack and his father. Mark arrives home and tells Oliver that he cannot go with him and Nolan to Talescria, much to his frustration. He argues that the Viltrumites tried to kill him and his mother. Mark argues that he needs him to defend Earth while he’s gone. Mark mentions that he won’t know how to tell his Deborah Grayson about Nolan. She asks who’s not going to see her and Nolan arrives, much to her shock and sorrow. Mark and Oliver leave while Nolan attempts to make up for what he said previously. Nolan goes on say that he forced himself to fight Mark and after leaving realized that he really loved his family. Debbie refuses to believe him and Nolan apologizes. Meanwhile, Zack and Allen are waiting outside for Nolan to finish what’s happening. Zach asks Allen if he’s an alien, much to his amusement. Nolan goes upstairs and asks Mark to leave so that he can talk with Oliver. Nolan tells Oliver that he misses him and would like to know him better. He informs him that he has changed his mind and decided to let Oliver go with them. Mark arrives to Eve’s house to inform her that he has to go. They have sex one more time and Mark apologizes for having to leave her. Eve refuses to listen as she doesn’t want to think about him dying. Eve asks him to hold her until he go and she cries as she is unable to tell him about her pregnancy. Nolan and his sons get on a spaceship and Nolan gives them thought receivers so that they can speak telepathically in space. Oliver asks how he long he can hold his breath, revealing to Nolan Mark hasn’t taught him to be in space yet. The ship moves at an almost light speed and passes a planet, much to Oliver’s amazement. The captain reveals that they will stop at planets periodically so that they can catch their breath when they run out. Their ship is attacked while Allen is eating Kanslok and Nolan are reading. The ship is torn in half while the ship crew is evacuated by escape pods. Mark, Oliver, and Tech Jacket move to the airlock. Mark looks in horror as he sees that Conquest is alive and is accompanied by Lucan, and unnamed Viltrumite. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * * * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** Villains: * * ** * ** ** Locations: * ** ** *** *** * Items: * }}